User talk:RoVeRT
Hi, welcome to Jade Dynasty Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Provisions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JadeIllusion (Talk) 15:17, 29 June 2009 hey good job on the content your adding! You seem to have a source of the maps without the player cursor or info. Can you update the maps for Sunstream, Jadeon and Skysong with your maps? Thanks! --JadeIllusion 16:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) All currently listed maps are updated. I have all other maps and dungeons also. Sounds good, thanks again for your help. if you need me to add menu items or templates please let me know!--JadeIllusion 16:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I changed the quest template, tell me what u think. i would like to have the map on the right of the information instead of above it, maybe you can fix?--JadeIllusion 20:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ok fixed the map so its on the right, what do you think of the template? Any other changes you can think of? --JadeIllusion 21:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for making all the changes, im trying to get the site more sophisticated and user friendly at the same time. I know its frustrating when I change things. Its up to you about the templates.. I think maybe we should get each others instant messengers or sommething so we can share ideas or maybe share them on the forums... dunno, what do you think? --JadeIllusion 22:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) All Zones should link back to the name + zone at the end. This is due to some zones sharing the same name as factions. If there are pages or links which have multiple maps its of no doing of my own.--JadeIllusion 17:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hi RoVeRT, you are now a bureaucrat and have the ability to rollback entries, thanks for your work!--JadeIllusion 16:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey how did you get the full list of titles? Did you pull it from the JD client somehow? Man if you did can you extract what each skill does at each level, we REALLY need this info so we can make informed decisions about how each skill progresses and how to put points.--JadeIllusion 20:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I will have to start digging then. We really need info on skills. Thanks for the info!--JadeIllusion 20:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If you can get better pics about the pets, that would be nice. Thank you for the welcome! If you have any tips on improving pages, please don't hesitate to tell me! ~Aoixryn Hey, I have a quick question. When I was editing a page, i came across the code , which could be read as 20 copper. Are you able to change it to display 2 silver 50 copper for example? Srr if I bother you with this, but i'm new with wikkis. Such a perfectionist :P --JadeIllusion 14:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edits. I was going to get back to them and clean it up today and you beat me to it!--JadeIllusion 15:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. :) I have worked on other wikias previously, so I pretty much know how to get around and how things work, though it's been a while. I'll most likely be working on the Monsters section, adding information as I progress through the game. Feel free to let me know if I'm doing anything incorrectly. :) ~Tsila 9/4/09 8:46pm PST Thanks Hi Thanks for your welcome and for your help formatting things. I could not figure out the recipe tables for the life of me. My husband (Locke of Billows) and I are working on getting more images to flesh out some of the missing pages on the wiki. I hope our additions will be useful. --JDLushy 16:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) half the time I don't realize that i want to make the changes when i'm looking at one thing... so i end up seeing one thing and making that change... then seeing something else. Especially when i'm proof-reading... I need to use the preview and minor edit more often, i just forget about them. --JDLushy 19:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i don't think it should be necessary to have pages for male/female armor. The names are only slightly different (ie boots vs. shoes). But it would probably be good to have images of both the male and female sets. I'm fairly new to Wiki's so any changes you can make to make things run more smoothly would be appreciated. i really like the new format for item pages. would it be possible to set up a template for it so you don't have to go back and alter so many pages? That way when I put in info it will be in new format. It looks really nice. :) --JDLushy 02:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) New Content I was wondering when pages for the new content will be added, I could start adding them, but I just started playing maybe a few days ago. If you need me to start just tell me what needs to be done. --Arwina 16:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I never stopped by to say hi. "Hi!" Thanks for the admin privileges. I just wanted to say that I hope I wasn't over stepping my bounds by the mass edits in the skills. It's just that I found the game and completely fell in love with it. I've always used WoWWiki, and just thought it'd be nice if this wiki got to that status. (Of course, WoW has 1 million plus users, and a good chunk of those working on the wiki ;) 20:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Change the wikia's background Hello, I was editing this wikia and wanted to add a background image to the ThemeDesigner but I don't have the access priviledges. If possible could I upload the image and have you or someone with enough privilidges to change the background, or I can change the background myself with the appropriate privileges. Let me know either way, I have a good amount of experience editing wikias as I am currently an Admin for the Blacklight: Retribution wikia . Thanks, Axiocranium (talk) 22:23, October 31, 2015 (UTC)